Royal Towers
by LoneGypsy
Summary: Hanna's job moves her to a new city and upgrades her life, landing her a gorgeous apartment overlooking Hollywood. But her mature adult lifestyle is threatened by an epically irresponsible neighbor who throws nightly ragers, and that is the least of her problems when she reconnects with someone from her past who makes her regret a decision she made five years ago.
1. Hollywood & Vine

**ROYAL TOWERS ~ 1 ~ HOLLYWOOD & VINE  
**

Hanna plopped down on top of her suitcase desperately trying to shove it closed. She bounced up and down trying to compress the trapped air inside and then slowly struggled to zip it up. Shoving the random garments into the suitcase, she managed to squeeze the zipper shut. Panting and out of breath, she hopped off the suitcase and stood it up against the half dozen others stacked by the door.

"All done?" Travis asked.

Hanna looked up. He was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest, trying to hide a smirk as she dusted off her jeans.

"Don't look at me like that," she replied. "It's not that much."

"Tell it to the guy who now has to drive a fourteen foot truck instead of an SUV," he scoffed. "Oh wait, that's me."

"I thought we weren't going to mock my shopping addiction," she glared at him.

"I'm kidding," he told her. "I guess the mean streak is coming out because I'm going to miss you."

"You can come visit whenever you want," she smiled. "You can stay on the couch that you kindly helped transport into my new apartment."

"Come on," he grabbed two of her suitcases. "Let's hit the road."

Between the two of them they managed to load her suitcases into the moving van. Then she hopped into the passenger seat and helped Travis navigate onto the highway. After a few hours on the road, Hanna turned to him.

"So," she smiled, "how long do you think the drive will take?"

"Based on what the internet says," he replied, "it's probably forty hours. If we're lucky that's two days but probably three or four."

"I should have just shipped this," she groaned, "and flown out."

"It's a little late for that now," he told her.

"Always jumping in with the logic," she laughed. "Thanks for that Travis."

The two chatted amicably as they continued on the drive. Finally, after nearly ten hours of driving, it was pitch black on the road and they had run out of carrot sticks and wheat crackers. She could tell Travis was getting tired so she turned to him.

"Hey," she said, "maybe it's time to pull over."

"Uh yeah," he replied. "I saw a sign for a motel about ten miles from here. We can pull in there."

Sure enough, ten miles later they approached a seedy motel. Travis parked in the lot and Hanna hopped out to secure a room. A few minutes later she was unlocking the door to the only suite left on the second floor. She opened the door to find two beds pushed up against the cracked wallpaper. A bathroom with an accordion door could be seen from where she stood and a rickety desk was propped up in the corner next to the television which was clumsily secured to the wall.

Hanna walked across the room to drop her overnight bag on the far bed, but noticed the ground shook underneath her with every step she took. Travis gave her a panicked look when he noticed the same thing.

"Some five star accommodations we have here," she laughed.

Travis smirked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The other end lifted a few inches off the floor and he stood up almost immediately.

"Well," he told her, "it's probably best to try and distribute weight evenly on the bed."

"Is that your sly way of suggesting we stay in the same bed?" she teased.

Travis blushed and shook his head.

"That came out wrong," he said.

"Hey," she smiled. "I was kidding."

"So," he breathed sinking back onto the bed much more carefully this time.

"So..." she echoed.

"I'm still wired," he told her. "Do you want to go for a walk or something? I could use a chance to stretch my legs."

"Yeah," she smiled standing up. "Sounds like a good idea."

She followed him out the door and they headed down the road for a brisk walk. She dug her hands deep into the pockets of her sweatshirt and swayed as they strolled on the dirt path. Finally he turned to her.

"It's a little weird," he said, "that you're moving across the country."

"It's crazy," she sighed. "I'm going to miss my mom. I'll miss you and the girls, but you know, I saw an opportunity. I can grow do so much more in Los Angeles than I can in Rosewood."

"I know," he told her. "You were always meant for a big city. I just hoped it would be a little closer to me."

"Come on," she laughed. "I'll be home for the holidays and you can always visit."

"Yeah," he took a deep breath, "maybe we should head back. I'm ready to hit the hay."

"Okay," she said as they made their way back to the motel room.

They both got ready for bed and within minutes the lights were out and they were sound asleep in their respective beds. This became the norm for the next few days. They traveled during sunlight hours and laid their heads down to rest in seedy motels at night. In four days, they crossed ten states and visited a dozen roadside diners. By the time they arrived in Los Angeles, Hanna was desperate for a warm shower and a proper bed, but her exhaustion fell by the wayside as she encountered the pretty lights of the big city.

It was getting dark when they turned off the 101 onto Sunset. Travis maneuvered the truck like a pro as he navigated the busy streets of Hollywood. Finally, he turned onto a side street and pulled into the parking structure attached to Hanna's new building. She pulled her access card out of her bag and got past the security to find her assigned parking spot. With only a little difficulty, Travis wedged the truck into her spot.

"We're here," she breathed realizing she was about to embark on a brand new adventure.

"Yeah," Travis laughed. "Let's see this place."

They hopped out of the truck and Hanna led them to her apartment overlooking the city. She unlocked the door to reveal a huge open loft letting in a flood of light through the floor to ceiling windows. Her mouth dropped open as she looked around. She had seen the photos but they definitely didn't do the building any justice. This apartment rivaled the size of the house she had grown up in and it was all hers.

"This is huge," Travis breathed.

"I know," she smiled. "It's awesome!"

"So," he replied, "ready to unload?"

Hanna's excitement was brought to an abrupt halt when she realized she now had to endure the tumultuous misadventure of actually moving her belongings into the apartment. With Travis' help they lodged as much as they could into the elevator and then dragged them toward her apartment door. It only took a couple hours before her furniture was delicately placed around the room and a dozen boxes were stacked neatly in the entryway.

"I'm exhausted," she said finally collapsing on the couch.

"Me too," Travis replied.

"And I'm starving," she groaned. "Think anything's open here after midnight?"

"Something tells me," he said looking out the window, "this city doesn't really shut down at night."

"Come on," she stood up. "Let's find something to eat."

They skipped out of the apartment and made their way to the ground floor. They crossed the street and found a brightly lit movie theatre with a few eateries in front. They picked up some food and headed back to her apartment to eat.

"Hey," she said as she picked at her salad, "thanks again for helping me. You're a good friend."

"Hanna," he smiled, "you know I'd do anything for you."

"I know," she replied. "You saved my mom from a lifetime of orange jumpsuits and you've been awesome ever since."

"Glad I could help," he told her.

A few minutes later, they were cleaning up the scraps left from dinner. Travis tossed the empty containers in the trash while Hanna accommodated the leftovers in her empty fridge. When she shut the door, she stood up and found Travis standing dangerously close to her.

"Oh," she breathed turning around. Barely an inch separated their bodies. "Uh..."

"Han," he smiled.

Her heart beat quickly as she anticipated what was to come. Slowly, Travis lowered himself to her level and in a swift motion his lips met hers. Taken totally by surprise, she froze for a moment before finally pushing him away.

"Travis?" her mouth dropped open. "What...?"

"Sorry," he replied. "I just...I couldn't leave you here without letting you know how I feel."

"Really?" she asked. "You thought this was the best time for you to tell me you have feelings for me?"

"Hanna..." he breathed.

"This is just..." she let out a small laugh.

"Sorry," he replied. "I think I misread the moment."

"Look," she said, "we've known each other for five years and you don't say anything until I move to the other side of the country?"

"When you say it that way..." he sighed.

"Even if I felt the same way," she continued, "how would it even work?"

"If?" he asked defeated.

"That's not what I meant," she shook her head. "I just never thought about it."

"I understand," he said solemnly. "I should probably go."

"Wait, Travis," she grabbed his hand before he could leave. "You just drove me three thousand miles across the country. Like hell am I letting you leave like this. At least stay the night? I'll even give you the bed."

"Okay," a smile spread across his face. "Sure."

After having moved past the awkward moment in the kitchen, they relaxed. Travis managed to hook up the television and they picked up a basic cable channel playing an old movie but they only got a few minutes into it before they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Hanna abruptly woke up to find she had passed out on the couch. Her head was planted firmly on Travis' shoulder but he was fast asleep. She could hear a rhythmic banging sound coming from the only shared wall in her apartment.

"What the fuck?" she breathed.

Travis stirred and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "What time is it?"

"Almost three," she answered.

"What is that sound?" he asked.

"I think the neighbors are getting frisky," she replied.

As if on cue, there was a shrill screech followed by a final thud against the wall. A photo of Hanna and her friends, which was the only decorative piece she had managed to hang up yet, came crashing down to the floor by the fireplace.

"Holy shit," Travis breathed.

Hanna's mouth dropped open in shock. Both she and Travis exploded into a fit of giggles. Then the sounds started up all over again.

"Alright," she stood up, "I have to do something."

"You're going over there?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not going to get any sleep if they keep it up," she explained. "Besides, it's good to meet the neighbors."

Travis smirked as Hanna stood up. She grabbed her keys and opened the door before crossing the hallway to the next door. The wails and thuds were even louder in the hallway. She took a deep breath and then knocked loudly on the door. There was no response. She knocked again.

"Is someone knocking?" a woman's voice said from inside.

Hanna knocked again. This time harder.

"Let me check," a man's voice said.

Hanna heard creaks as someone approached the door. She took a deep breath to try and calm her beating heart. The door opened and her mouth dropped open in shock when she recognized the tall dark-haired man standing in the doorway wearing just a towel.

"Hanna?" he asked

"Were we being too loud?" the woman called out. "Sorry!"

"Caleb?" Hanna tried to pry her eyes away from his bare chest as she struggled to process the scene.

"Caleb, who is it?" Hanna heard the woman's voice once again.

"Just a minute," he turned to yell back.

His grip on the towel loosened and Hanna's eyes landed on the perfect curves of his backside. He turned back around and smirked noticing Hanna's gaze. She shook her head and faced him again.

"I have to go," she spat out and ran back into her place.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Ten reviews for the next chapter :)  
**


	2. Wilshire & La Brea

**ROYAL TOWERS ~ 2 ~ WILSHIRE & LA BREA**

Hanna ran through her loft trying to assemble the things she needed for her first day at work. She finally filled her briefcase with a notepad and other essentials before sitting at her vanity. She grabbed the thermal wand and curled a few strands of hair to frame her face and then turned it off. She stood up and smoothed out her tan pencil skirt and black blouse. Then she slid into her blazer and picked up her briefcase before running out the door.

Hanna took the elevator downstairs and walked a few blocks to the metro station. Then she hopped on the first train to Miracle Mile. She hopped off a few blocks from her new office and then trekked toward the towering skyscraper. She stepped into the lobby and called the elevator.

Moments later she was standing in the lobby of the eighteenth floor, also known as the home of _LA Lifestyle Magazine_. She smiled at the receptionist who pointed her toward an empty cubicle near the restrooms. Hanna smiled brightly and trudged over to the desk dropping her briefcase next to the computer. Seconds later she heard a gruff male voice clear his throat.

"Miss Marin?" she turned to see a chiseled man with sandy blonde hair.

"Yes," she smiled noticing his sparkling blue eyes.

"Duncan Albert," he said extending a hand. "Senior editor."

"Oh hi," she gripped his handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure," he smiled back revealing a healthy set of marble white teeth. "Care if I show you around?"

"It'd be an honor," she replied. "Senior editors don't usually take time out of their busy schedules to show the new girl around."

"Follow me," he laughed.

She spent the next hour exploring the office with Duncan as her guide. He showed her the usual spots like the break room and copy alcove. Then they hit up every department passing from layout to tech support.

"So," he asked as they approached her desk once again, "any questions?"

"I'm still trying to process it all," she smiled.

"Well, don't take too long," he told her. "There's a meeting in the conference room in twenty to discuss the new issue."

"Thanks," she replied. Then she glanced at him one last time. "I can't shake the thought that I know you from somewhere."

"Funny," he smirked. "I was going to say the same to you."

"I'll think on it," she said as he walked away.

Hanna took a seat at her desk and smiled brightly as she took in the huge change. She didn't quite have her own office yet but this cubicle was miles away from the arts pages of the _Rosewood Observ__e__r_. She finally had a job worth some iota of recognition and nothing could pry it from her. It was all uphill from here.

She gave herself a minute to snap out of her daydream and then grabbed her legal pad before heading into the conference room on the other side of the offices. A few seats were already taken when she arrived so she sat near the middle of the table by the window. Just as she took her seat, Duncan appeared in the doorway. He flashed her a smile and took the seat next to her.

"You found your way," he congratulated her.

"Not too difficult," she replied. "Although I was a little worried I would get lost in this big office."

"I hope we haven't scared you," he said cheekily.

"Not yet," she replied as a regal woman approached the front of the conference table. Hanna recognized her as the editor-in-chief Melinda Swan.

"Good morning," Melinda addressed the crowd. "As you all know, the September issue is huge for us. This is the beginning of our fiscal year and this month's circulation will determine our bonuses this year. That being said, fashion writers..."

Melinda paused when her eyes landed on Hanna. Her smile fell and she pursed her lips.

"Who do we have here?" she smirked.

"Hanna Marin!" Duncan piped in. "Our new staff writer for the fashion column."

"New girl," Hanna gestured to herself trying to break the ice.

"I hope you've adjusted to how things work around here," Melinda said curtly.

"Thanks, I-" Hanna was cut off.

"That's enough," Melinda continued. "As I said, our fashion team will have to take full advantage of LA Fashion Week to bring a new spin this month. More importantly we want to focus on..."

Hanna felt the room spinning as Melinda finished her pep talk which came across more like a call to arms than the breakdown of this month's look book. As Melinda's speech came to a halt, Hanna leaned back in her chair and caught Duncan casually giving her the side eye. She gathered her hair around her cheeks in an attempt to hide her flushed face. Then Melinda dismissed them and Duncan tapped her shoulder.

"Hey," he said tapping his pen against his notepad.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I was going to grab some lunch," he told her. "Care to join me?"

"Lunch?" she laughed. "It's still morning. Shouldn't I get at least a little bit of work done before I take a lunch break?"

"Come on," he goaded her. "Everyone else will be too busy trying to impress the boss to notice we're gone."

"What if I want to impress the boss too?" she asked innocently.

"I was her assistant for two years," he explained. "Have lunch with me and I'll let you in on her favorite ass kissing techniques."

"Okay," Hanna said flipping her hair. "We'll have lunch."

"Excellent," Duncan smirked standing up.

She grabbed her bag and followed him out the door. They took the elevator to the third floor where the doors opened to reveal an elegant dining room. A few tables were already occupied, but clearly the staff was still preparing for lunch services.

"This is fancy," Hanna breathed.

"It's your first day," Duncan smiled. "You deserve the best."

"If I didn't know any better," she laughed, "I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

"Not just yet," Duncan said as he led her to the hostess stand.

They were seated almost immediately and large leather menus were placed in their hands. Hanna scanned the black script and her eyes went wide as she processed the hefty price tags attached to each entree. This was not how she planned on spending her first day at her new job.

"So," Duncan interrupted her thoughts, "I think I've figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Hanna asked.

"How I know you," he replied.

"Care to enlighten me?" she asked.

"Brookhaven," he said. "You were one of Vivienne's friends."

"Alison," Hanna corrected him as the memory resurfaced. "Her name was Alison."

"Right, sorry," he said quickly. "I just knew her as Vivienne for so long..."

"You know what," Hanna cut him off, "I'd rather not talk about Alison."

"Of course," Duncan replied. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay," Hanna said. "She was special to you too. It's just hard sometimes to talk about her. All of that is in the past now and I'd like to keep it there."

"Just forget I brought it up," he told her. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Okay," Hanna smiled turning her attention back to the menu.

As she read the delicate script printed on her menu, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She glanced up and saw Duncan smiling at her with a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

Hanna laughed and shook it off but she couldn't help but feel flattered by his obvious attraction toward her. It was probably nothing, but a little flirtation never hurt and she could always use a little inflation of her ego, especially when she was new to the city and relatively friendless.

**Ten reviews for the next chapter :)**


	3. Hollywood & Highland

**ROYAL TOWERS ~ 3 ~ HOLLYWOOD & HIGHLAND**

Hanna placed her research files in a neat stack. Then she dropped them in the top drawer of her desk and pulled out her legal pad before standing up and walking toward the conference room. She took her usual seat with a view of the city below and waited for the rest of her colleagues to arrive. She placed her pad on the desk, and next to it, her smart phone.

"You're early," Duncan smiled taking the seat next to her, as had become his custom.

"I like punctuality," she replied.

"Me too," he said.

She smiled politely as the conference room filled up and Melinda took her post last. She had a stack of files in her hand and cleared her throat.

"Good morning," she said looking sternly down at them all. "We have a lot of go over for this week so I would appreciate your full attention. The new superhero sequel premieres tomorrow. Duncan I want you on the press line. Bring an intern."

She placed a file down in front of him and continued pacing around the table.

"Hanna," she continued. "Here's your chance to shine. I want you covering the fashion circuit. Specifically look out for menswear. This will serve as the precursor to mens style at fashion week."

Hanna nodded and received her own file.

"Moving on," Melinda said as she assigned everyone else a packet. "We are moving forward with the September issue. As you all know..."

Hanna was distracted when her phone lit up. She glanced at the incoming message and saw Duncan listed as the sender. She narrowed her eyes and turned toward him.

"Read it," he mouthed.

She covertly picked up the phone and read the message: **Dinner tonight?** Hanna typed back a quick response and then shook her head. She watched Duncan's face fall and he sent her another message: **Please!** Once again, she shook her head and tried to turn her attention back to the morning pep talk.

"Alright," Melinda finished up, "Stay on game people. We have a lot of work to do."

Everyone gathered their things and filed out of the conference room. Hanna tucked her notepad under her arm and stood up.

"Hey," Duncan tapped her shoulder. "What do I have to do to take you to dinner?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she replied.

"Is it because I asked about Ali?" he sighed. "I didn't know it was such a sore subject. I want you to know..."

"It's not that," Hanna assured him. "I just think we should keep it strictly business."

"Well can I at least give you a ride to the premiere tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I think that would be acceptable," she smiled.

And that conversation is how Hanna ended up on Hollywood Boulevard in a violet bandage dress on the red carpet outside the Chinese Mann Theatre. Duncan stood next to her jotting down notes on his legal pad. She was crouched next to him tapping the photographer to take pictures from every angle while she scribbled down her own notes.

"You holding up okay?" Duncan asked.

"I'm good," she replied as the last personality walked past.

The event planners and PR teams ushered their clients off the red carpet and pushed them into the theatre to find their seats, leaving Hanna and Duncan to settle in behind the important people.

"Look," he said as they were herded through with the press, "I sent in an intern on my behalf and managed to secure a screener. So, you know, we can skip the formalities and maybe you'll finally accept my offer for dinner."

"I guess I can't dodge you much longer, anyway," she laughed.

"There's a great steak house on the corner," he offered.

"A steak house?" she mused. "Fancy!"

"Or Italian," he said quickly.

"You pick," she smiled taking his hand.

They walked toward the restaurant row where Duncan made a last second decision to pick Italian and they grabbed a table on the patio. A chipper waiter took their order and quickly brought out two waters and a bottle of the house red.

"Wow," Hanna laughed. "I didn't even realize this place existed."

"It's a hidden gem," Duncan told her. "If you can get through the throng of tourists, you deserve the best ravioli on the West Coast."

"I have a confession," Hanna replied. "I'm not a huge fan of pasta. Not since before junior high."

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked. "We could have gone elsewhere."

"No, this is fine," she assured him. "Italians make the best salads."

"You're a cheap date," he teased.

"Is this a date?" she asked.

"I was hoping it might be," he replied. "There's cheap wine and I have a beautiful woman across from me. It may not be a date but this is definitely a dream come true."

"You are so corny," she laughed.

"It was worth a try," he said.

Their dinner continued with only a few more uncomfortable pauses, which Duncan filled with his lame attempt at comedy. The check arrived too soon and they were still getting to know each other. As is protocol on traditional dates, Duncan foot the bill and they got up to leave.

"So," he said as they strolled toward the parking lot, "we should probably see that movie. You know, so we can write about it for the magazine."

"What are you thinking?" she asked. "A matinee?"

"I do have a screener," he replied. "We could go back to my place. I've got popcorn and a ninety inch television."

"Tempting," she bit her lip.

"I only live a few blocks away," he said. "Promise, no funny stuff. Just watching the movie so we don't look like idiots at work."

"Okay," she smiled. "Let's do it."

She followed him to his car and he drove them to an old art deco building less than a mile east on Hollywood Boulevard. Hanna stared up at it in awe as Duncan pulled in. They got out and she followed him to a spacious loft.

"Wow," she gestured to the television. "You weren't kidding about the size."

"Was that a euphemism?" he asked.

"Strictly business," she reminded him.

"Right," he smiled popping the movie in.

They took a seat on the couch as the credits started. Hanna sunk into the sofa and let Duncan drape his arm across the back of the sofa letting his hand rest on her shoulder. The film had barely begun before his fingers stroked a strand of her hair. She knew what was coming next. She turned to face him and Duncan instantly moved his hand to her chin before placing his lips over hers. It was over. No use in fighting it now.

* * *

Hanna woke up on the floor of Duncan's loft. Her body was barely covered with a throw blanket and he laid naked on the floor next to her. She shuddered at the thought of all the cheap wine they had consumed the night before. She rolled over and threw on her crumpled dress. Then she grabbed her underwear and shoved it in her bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

"Hey," Duncan rolled over.

"Good morning," she smiled. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"I should probably change before going into work today," she explained. "I don't want to be _that girl_."

"You can shower here," he offered.

"I appreciate the offer," she laughed, "but I'll just see you at the office."

"Alright," he smiled standing up and kissed her cheek. "Can I give you a ride?"

"I'm literally two blocks away," she replied. "It's no big deal."

She broke away and slid out the door. Then she headed a few blocks to her own apartment and took the elevator. As she was lifted higher, she slipped off her heels and dug through her purse for her key. Finally the doors opened and she stepped barefoot onto the concrete. Just as the doors closed behind her, she bumped into a tall dark, rock-hard gentleman.

"Hanna," Caleb smiled down at her. "What a nice surprise this morning."

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"Me?" he scoffed. "I'm going to work. How was your night?"

"Oh this?" she tried to smooth out her hair. "It was...uneventful."

"Sure," he laughed. "Looks that way."

"You know what?" she spat at him. "I don't owe you an explanation. So what? I went with a guy and slept with him on the first date. It's the twenty-first century. I can do that...and it was practically a second date anyway."

"Noted," he smirked.

She scoffed and scampered away down the hallway until he was out of sight. How dare he judge her! Especially after the concerto he played against their shared wall on her first night in this apartment. Who did he think he was?

* * *

**Twenty reviews for the next chapter :)**


	4. Western & 6th

**ROYAL TOWERS ~ 4 ~ WESTERN & 6TH**

Hanna gathered her files and shoved them in her briefcase. Then she slid the paperwork off her desk and shut off her computer. Across the room she caught Duncan's eye and he winked at her. After their heated tryst after the premiere, she never expected things between them to go very far, yet suddenly she was swept up in this forbidden office romance and she was loving every second of it.

There was no doubt about it. Hanna had always been the _boyfriend type_, if that even was a thing. She couldn't imagine a reality in which romantic relationships didn't lead to becoming a couple. It had been that way with Sean and eventually Caleb. Then Ravenswood came between them and she was single for a long time before she was ready to love someone else again. That's when Duncan came into the picture.

It was weird sometimes, knowing that Ali had been part of his life too. She had loved Ali dearly but living in the shadow of her best friend had taken a toll on her life. The thought of it was morbid and sad but sometimes she thought about how her life would have turned out if Ali hadn't disappeared. Would she ever have become the woman she was today?

Maybe that was why she had gravitated toward Caleb. Besides their broken families and cursed existences, he never knew Ali and that made him special. More importantly, he didn't know Hanna when she was friends with Ali. He only met the new and improved Hanna with a closet full of baggage and he adored her. Past tense.

They love they had for each other was so pure, so delicate. It was the only rock in their messy cracked lives and letting him go was the worst mistake of her life. Ravenswood changed Caleb. It hardened him, even more than he already was. He stared Death in the face and walked away unscathed but broken inside. She loved Caleb but the man who know lived next door to her was a shell of person. He was unrecognizable as the sweet boy with the hard exterior who made her feel like a princess even in a rickety tent in the woods.

But he was gone now. And in his place was a philandering billionaire, desperate for a family but unsure of how to find his. That's why she was ever-thankful to have Duncan. In just three short weeks he already worshipped the ground she walked on. He was like a small token of her life in Rosewood but positioned carefully on the west side. She needed that, especially with her best friends so far away.

"Hey," Duncan tapped his pen against her desk. "Done for the day?"

"Yupp," she smiled.

"We should hurry," he said. "Our reservation is at eight."

"Uh yeah," she swallowed hard. "I was thinking we could maybe stay in tonight. I'll make dinner?"

"Wow," he smiled. "Pulling out the big guns."

"You know it," she laughed.

She stood up and followed him to the elevator where they briefly let down their guard and he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"This is so hot," she smirked. "My first office romance."

"Don't get too excited," he told her. "Practically the whole office is sleeping together. It's not really a big deal."

"Let's be clear," Hanna paused, "who in the office are you sleeping with, besides me of course."

"Just you," he smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

"It better stay that way," she squeezed his hand, "or you'll be sorry."

"Woah, hold back on the crazy," he teased.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand as they left the elevator. "I'm starved."

Hanna led him to the metro station where they hopped on the first train. Then they got off in Koreatown where Hanna stopped in a tiny shop to pick up a few ingredients. Then they headed back to her place where she got to work in the kitchen.

"So," Duncan took a seat at the counter, "what are you making me?"

"It's a surprise," she told him. "Do you like Chinese?"

"Yeah, I could go for some Chinese," he replied as he helped himself to a beer from the fridge.

"It will be ready soon," she explained as she started the burner.

It only took a few minutes for Hanna to slice the ingredients and get the food started before the studio began to fill with a warm and inviting scent.

"Smells good already," Duncan told her.

"That means it's almost done," she replied.

She grabbed a serving platter and delicately placed the pork belly over the rice using her tongs. Then she poured the sauce that remained in the pan over the meal before scattering vegetables around the edges.

"Dinner is served," she said placing the platter on the counter and grabbing a couple plates from the cupboard.

"Are you going to tell me what it is now?" he asked.

"Dong po," she replied. "My specialty."

"That doesn't answer my question," he said. "What's dong po?"

"Pork belly in sweet and sour sauce," she smiled.

"Oh," he said pushing the vegetables off to the side.

"Something wrong?" Hanna asked.

"I'm Jewish," he replied. "We don't eat pork."

"Oh no," she buried her head in her hands. "I didn't think...I mean, I can get you something else. I have leftovers. We can call for take out."

"No, it's okay," he told her. "I'll just eat the vegetables and rice. I wasn't really that hungry anyway."

"I am so sorry," she said sincerely.

"It's fine," he laughed placing a hand on her thigh, "maybe we can just skip to dessert."

"We could," she breathed as her lips met his.

Duncan slid of his stool and pressed his body against hers, sandwiching her between him and the counter. A smile crossed her face as Duncan's fingers nimbly unbuttoned her blouse. He dropped it on the floor and helped her to her feet. Then they made their way across the room before toppling onto the couch.

* * *

Hanna woke up on the couch. She was curled in a ball under a throw blanket next to Duncan who was sitting up. One of her moving boxes was next to him and he was rifling through its contents.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Good morning," he replied.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked.

"Just got a little curious," he said putting down a photo of Hanna and her friends in middle school. "You sleep a lot."

"It's your fault," she kissed his arm, then his neck. "Last night took all my energy."

"You know," he told Hanna, "you kind of look like her, or I guess how I imagined she would be now."

"Who?" Hanna asked.

"Ali," he replied. "You have her hair, her smile, her drive..."

"Duncan, I really don't like talking about this," she told him. "It's hard."

"Right, I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I just, I never got a chance to grieve. No one understood, until you."

"I can't be that person for you," Hanna told him. "Ali was my best friend but she was also a manipulative lying bitch who monopolized my life for five years, even when she wasn't even around. I can't let her in anymore."

"Forget it," Duncan said. "I shouldn't have brought her up. I saw the photo and..."

"It's okay," she kissed his cheek.

"I should probably get going," he told her sliding his pants on over his boxers and buttoning up his shirt.

"We could get breakfast," she offered. "I'm sure you're hungry after last night."

"I don't really have time," he said heading for the door.

"I'll walk you out," she followed him wrapping the quilt around herself as a makeshift toga.

Duncan opened the door and stood in the hallway. Hanna glanced past him and saw Caleb opening his own door and letting out a dark haired vixen. He gave her a quick peck and sent her own her way before leaning against his doorway and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hanna shook her head and turned her attention back to her own doorway where Duncan was smiling down at her. He grabbed her waist and brought his lips to hers.

"Bye," she smiled.

Duncan turned to walk away but her hand clung to his partially buttoned shirt. He smiled and came back for one last kiss before following the tramp from next door into the elevator. Hanna gave him one last wave before the doors closed.

"Nice outfit," Caleb smirked from across the hall.

Hanna looked down and realized she was wearing a sheet for a dress and her side boob was definitely on display.

"Fuck," she muttered. Then she noticed Caleb was in just his boxers. "You're the last person who should be talking."

"Just making conversation," he replied with a solemn tone. Then he sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Dong po," Hanna said suddenly hit by a wave of emotion as she recalled the origin of her secret recipe.

"Sorry," Caleb smirked. "I didn't catch that."

"Dong po," she laughed remembering their old shtick.

"Maybe sometime you could come by and share your recipe?" he said, almost pleading.

"It's your recipe," she reminded him.

"I could use a refresher," he laughed. "And a shower. Care to join me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she spat back.

The comment stung as her memories resurfaced. He was playing dirty and he was good at it.

"This isn't funny anymore," she said stepping inside and letting the door close behind her.

"Han!" he called out. His voice muffled through the walls. "I'm sorry. I was kidding!"

She was an idiot. Caleb was gone and in his place was a creepy sex robot armed with the ammunition of their forgotten relationship. She hated him but she hated herself more for falling into his trap.

* * *

**Okay, I know you guys don't like the Duncan angle, but he's important to the story and he's a key pawn in getting Haleb together, so just be a little patient and I promise, you'll get a steamy Haleb reunion. SPOILER ALERT: There may be a shower involved... **

**Like usual, ten reviews for the next chapter :)**


	5. Rosewood & Fairfax

**ROYAL TOWERS ~ 5 ~ ROSEWOOD & FAIRFAX**

Hanna stood at Gate 7B holding up a large poster with her best friends' names on it. She waited patiently as passengers poured out of the gate and searched for their awaiting parties. Then she saw them. Emily taking the lead with her statuesque posture. Spencer followed close behind and Aria took up the rear. They each toted a rolling suitcase and large tote bag.

"You're here!" Hanna jumped up and down.

"I know," Emily smiled hugging her friend.

"It only took five hours," Spencer teased.

"Oh my gosh!" Hanna squealed. "We are going to have the best weekend!"

She led them to her car and the four of them piled into Hanna's sedan after loading the trunk with their luggage. Then she drove them to her apartment where they ended up scattered around the living room.

"This is a pretty cool place," Emily said admiring the floor to ceiling windows.

"Thanks," Hanna gushed. "It's kind of perfect. Well, except for..."

"Except for what?" Spencer asked.

"Ugh," Hanna took a deep breath, "I don't even know how to say it but, my neighbor is..."

"Kind of loud?" Emily offered noticing the way the shared wall vibrated.

"He's Caleb Rivers," Hanna said finally.

"The one from your basement?" Emily clarified.

"Yeah," Hanna clicked her tongue. "That Caleb."

"Is it weird?" Aria asked.

"Kind of," Hanna replied. "There's was this awkward thing the other night when Duncan was leaving..."

"Wait," Spencer interrupted, "who's Duncan?"

"He's kind of my boyfriend," Hanna replied. "We work together at the magazine and anyway, you guys actually kind of know him."

"How would we know him Hanna?" Emily asked. "I don't think I've ever met a guy names Duncan in my life."

"Duncan Albert?" Hanan tried to jog their memories. "He's from Brookhaven. He flew Ali to Hilton Head the day she disappeared."

"My Duncan?" Aria asked.

"Technically he was Ali's Duncan," Hanna explained. "Now he's my boss and the guy who's been sleeping here every Saturday night."

"Okay, hold up," Emily sat down cross-legged on the floor. "You were going to tell us what happened with Caleb."

"Oh!" Hanna rolled her eyes. "It's stupid. Duncan was leaving so I walked him out. Caleb happened to be in the hallway and he just started asking all these stupid questions."

"Stupid, like what?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know," Hanna sighed. "It was innocent at first. Then he just brought up all these memories from high school. He acted like we didn't even matter. It didn't mean anything to him."

"Honey," Aria hugged her tightly.

"He's been through a lot," Spencer said. "I mean, so have we, but Caleb, he's been to hell and back, literally."

"I know," Hanna let a tear fall from her face. "I just, I always hoped that a part of him would still be there. Maybe a part of me that he had held onto."

"Does it matter?" Spencer shrugged. "You have Duncan now. He makes you happy. You can't try to rekindle a relationship that ended ten years ago. Not without more heartbreak."

"You're right," Hanna told Spencer. "But it still sucks, you know. I'm the reason he ended up in Ravenswood in the first place. Being around me was like a death omen and then I force him to move and he nearly dies. No wonder he hates me."

"Come on," Emily smiled at her friend. "Let's not cry about it. We came to visit you and have tons of fun so let's do it!"

"Alright," Hanna wiped her tears. "Let's do something."

The girls laughed and ran around the room getting ready to leave. Once they were sufficiently primped, Hanna led them to the ground floor where her car was parked. Then they drove a few miles to the artsy district located just south west of Hanna's Hollywood apartment. Hanna parked her car on the street and led her friends into the crowded pub where they sat down at a long shared table.

"This place kind of reminds me of the Apple Rose Grill," Emily said.

"Yeah," Aria laughed, "only more fun and there are less stock brokers."

"Oh, don't be fooled," Hanna told her. "Everyone in here is a stockbroker. They just dress differently in LA."

"Is that a joke?" Spencer asked.

"Kind of," Hanna laughed.

Her friends giggled and then they returned to their menus. Hanna put in an order for a round of drinks and then they all chatted and swapped stories while picking off each others' plates. After dinner, they headed back to Hanna's apartment where they found a visitor leaning against her door.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked a brooding Duncan.

"I was in the neighborhood," he replied.

"You live in the neighborhood," she told him.

"Fine," he said. "I just stopped by to see you."

"Now's not a good time," she replied. "My friends are in town. I told you that."

"Right," he shook his head. "Sorry, I totally forgot. I should go."

"Oh okay," she smiled. "I'll call you later."

Duncan shrugged and disappeared into the elevator. Then Hanna opened her door and led her friends inside.

"So," Spencer hopped onto a bar stool. "That was kind of awkward."

"Kind of," Hanna replied. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Yeah," Aria smiled. "We only rarely get to see each other now. No more boy talk."

Emily scoffed.

"Or girl talk," Aria corrected herself.

* * *

After their special weekend together, Hanna dropped her friends off at the airport. Then she swung by Duncan's apartment to give him some much needed attention.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw her.

She smirked and pressed her hands to his chest. Then her lips came crashing onto his. He pulled her inside and slammed her against the wall, closing the door behind her. Duncan practically ripped her clothes off as she buried her hands in his hair and covered him in kisses.

"This is," he said in between kisses, "so hot."

"Missed me this weekend?" Hanna laughed.

"Don't ever leave me again," he teased as they moved to the couch.

"Come on," she straddled him and let her hair fall onto his chest. "I'll make it up to you."

"Fuck!" he breathed as she let her hands wander. "Ali you're..."

"Ali?" Hanna jerked up.

"Sorry," he replied. "I don't know..."

"Whatever," Hanna stood up and buttoned her blouse. "I don't know what your damage is, but I am not sleeping with someone who is hung up on my best friend."

"Hanna please," he called after her. "I'm sorry."

"No," she held up her hand. "I can't do this. I can't let Ali continue to take everyone from me."

Hanna opened the door and let herself out. She adjusted her clothes in the elevator and then stepped out onto the street headed straight home. She stopped at the deli outside her building and picked up her usual, before she took the elevator to her floor. The doors opened and she caught Caleb's latest squeeze leaving his unit. She gave Caleb a weak smile.

"Hey," he called out to her. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"We broke up," Hanna said.

"Sorry to hear about that," Caleb did his best to suppress a smile.

"No you're not," she said picking up the second coffee in her carrier. "Raj from the deli gave me two, but since Duncan isn't getting his grubby hands on this, I thought you might like it."

"Uh thanks?" Caleb smiled as he took a sip. "Hey, do you want to talk about it?"

"With you?" Hanna laughed. "No."

"It's worth a try," he replied. "Wouldn't want to be responsible if you take to tequila."

"Thanks for the concern," Hanna smiled.

She watched him disappear into his own apartment. Then she took a swig of her own coffee and collapsed on her couch to watch cartoons.

* * *

**I know, Duncan and Hanna are over! You can all stop sending me hate mail now. Haleb is just around the corner so stay tuned. Ten reviews for the next chapter :)**


	6. Sunset & St Andrews

**ROYAL TOWERS ~ 6 ~ SUNSET & ST. ANDREWS  
**

Hanna sat in her meeting on Monday morning. She tapped her pen against her legal pad as Melinda droned on. Across the table, Duncan sat puppy-eyed constantly sending her apology messages which she conveniently ignored. Luckily Melinda passed a file around the room to distract them all. Then Hanna's eyes landed on the large print at the top that read **Caleb Rivers**.

"Arts, fashion, entertainment," Melinda addressed them, "you'll all be attending. I expect copious notes. Mr. Rivers is very private and is not granting any interviews. If any of you see him, snag him on the spot. We need an exclusive this month."

"Hey," Duncan looked directly across the room at a panicked Hanna. "Doesn't this guy live on your floor?"

Every pair of eyes in the room stared at Hanna. She could feel them all judging her, knowing that she had let Duncan into her apartment. That they had an illicit relationship.

"Hanna," Melinda snapped at her. "Can you get an interview?"

"I don't know," Hanna shook her head. "Caleb and I go way back. There's some bad blood."

"Try again," Melinda retorted.

"I'll speak with him," Hanna replied.

"Moving on," Melinda turned toward the rest of the room.

Hanna buried her head in her hands. How did she end up here? Now, not only did she have to deal with Duncan and his creepy fixation on her dead best friend, now she needed to secure an interview with the ghost of the man who took her innocence.

When the meeting was over, Hanna gathered her notes and headed straight for her desk. No loitering in the conference room anymore and sneaking kisses from Duncan. No more lunch dates at fancy steak restaurants. She was going to have to make new friends. But first, she needed to get Caleb's interview.

Hanna slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the lobby. On the way, she literally ran into a statuesque brunette wearing a fitted red wrap dress. Hanna dropped her bag and stooped down to pick it up noticing the woman's shiny red-bottoms.

"I love your shoes," Hanna told her.

"Thanks," the woman replied.

"Have we met?" Hanna asked her. "I'm Hanna Marin. Fashion."

"Coral St. John," the woman shook her hand. "Arts and entertainment."

"Nice to meet you," Hanna replied. "I better run."

"Okay, bye," Coral waved as Hanna bolted for the elevator.

* * *

Hanna stood at her front door digging through her purse to find her keys. It took nearly ten minutes before she began to panic and plopped down on the floor, dumping the contents of her bag on the floor. She scanned it profusely before she came to the horrid realization that she had left her keys inside and locked the door behind her.

"Shit," she groaned. "Fuck! Shit! Dammit!"

She chucked a lipstick against the door and curled up into a ball to sulk. Then Caleb's door opened. He stood shirtless peering down at her with a goofy smirk plastered on his face.

"Having trouble?" he asked.

"I locked myself out," she replied. "Any chance you still remember how to pick a lock?"

"I think I can help," he said.

Caleb pulled out his key ring and unlocked the door to Hanna's apartment with a blue stained key. He opened the door for her and then helped her gather her things.

"Have you always had that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "The old lady who used to live here was constantly losing her keys. After a while she went to Home Depot and had a spare made to leave at my place."

"Good to know," Hanna replied. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said sincerely.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked. "I have beer."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he told her.

"For old times?" she asked.

"Okay," he followed her into the open studio.

Hanna plopped her stuff on the kitchen counter and then grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. She opened them and handed one to Caleb before taking a swig of her own. Then Caleb noticed the flyer with his art show printed on it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"You know better than I do," she replied.

"I wish they wouldn't make such a big deal," he sighed. "It's just trash.

"I've seen your installations," she said. "They're evocative. I never really expected you to become an artist but, you make a damn good one."

"Trust me," he laughed. "I didn't plan on it. I found some scrap metal and practiced my wielding. Nothing to be proud of."

"Agree to disagree," Hanna replied.

A moment of silence filled the room while they both reflected on their past relationship.

"So," Hanna finally broke through the silence, "can I ask you for a favor?"

"Other than breaking into your apartment?" he asked.

"This is a much bigger favor," she replied.

"You're scaring me," he told her.

"My boss wants an interview with you," she said finally. "I know you don't give them so I don't really expect anything, but I told her I would ask."

"You got it," he smiled.

"What?" Hanna furrowed her brow.

"I'll do it," he told her. "The interview. I'll give you an exclusive."

"Thank you!" she ran over and hugged him.

Caleb put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Then she pulled away, his grip still tight around her. There was a moment when their eyes met. Then she stood up and dusted herself off. This couldn't happen. Not with Caleb, not after everything.

* * *

Hanna strolled into her office and dropped her bag on her desk. Then she pulled out the tiny card with Caleb's contact info on it. She stormed right over to the desk with a nameplate that read **Coral St. John.  
**

"Hey," Hanna smiled at her.

"Hi," Coral replied. "Can I help you?"

"You write for the arts?" Hanna asked. Coral nodded. She handed her the card. "Here."

"What's this?" Coral examined the paper. "An interview with Caleb Rivers? Why me?"

"I write for the fashion pages," Hanna told her. "There's no way I can spin this the right way, and so far, you're the only other person I know in this office."

"Thank you," Coral smiled. "This is awesome!"

"Call in the afternoon," Hanna told her. "He sleeps in late."

"Good call," Coral winked at her. "Thanks again."

Hanna gave her a wide smile and then scampered back toward her own desk. Maybe she could make it in the office without Duncan after all.

* * *

**As usual, ten reviews for the next chapter :)  
**


	7. Robertson & Beverly

**ROYAL TOWERS ~ 7 ~ ROBERTSON & BEVERLY**

Hanna stood in the middle of a white room with large gaping windows. All around her were beautiful metal sculptures that towered over her. She looked around and saw only a few familiar faces from the office.

"Hey! Hanna!" Coral waved at her and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Hi," Hanna hugged her.

"Let's toast," Coral smiled.

"To what?" Hanna asked.

"Our friendship? The interview?" she shrugged. "Anything really!"

"Cheers," Hanna clinked her glass against Coral's.

"Cheers," Coral echoed before downing her glass.

Then Duncan found his way over and placed an arm around Coral.

"I'm looking forward to your article," he told her. "It's not every day we land an interview with LA's most elusive artist."

"I think you'll be pleased," Coral replied. "He really opened up and I'm working on a couple angles. I just need to follow up on a lead to corroborate his facts."

"We're all very excited to read it," he told her.

"Thanks," Coral smiled. "Couldn't have done it without Hanna."

"Well," Hanna shrugged. "Happy to help. If you'll excuse me..."

She wandered away. She didn't really have anywhere to go, but she didn't want to be standing next to Duncan while he gushed over Coral's interview in a lame attempt to make her jealous. She strolled around to take another look at the installations and realized this was not really her scene and she would rather be in bed drinking a glass of wine and flipping through a catalog.

So she left. Hanna arrived at her apartment only a few minutes later. The elevator doors opened and she saw Caleb standing in the hallway carrying a garbage bag.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi," he let out a tiny laugh as he dropped the bag in the trash chute.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Your exhibit opening is tonight."

"The art world just isn't my thing," he explained.

"Of course it's your thing," she laughed. "Everything in that gallery was your thing. You made all those things!"

"I see your point," he smiled, "but I'm happier here."

He opened the door and Hanna caught a glimpse of a red head wearing one of his raglan shirts.

"Oh," Hanna smiled politely. "You have fun tonight."

"You too," Caleb smiled before disappearing inside.

Hanna opened her front door and dropped her bag on the kitchen counter. Then she changed out of her clothes and poured herself a glass of wine before climbing into bed. That's when it started. The walls shaking loudly, then the pitter patter of the water heater.

"There he goes," Hanna sighed before reaching across the bed to put in her ear plugs. Then she turned out the lights and made every attempt to go to sleep despite the racket next door.

* * *

Hanna awoke to the sound of tile crashing on the floor followed by a gush of water. She shot up straight in bed and looked around. Then she heard a scream and footsteps running.

It was early, but now she was wide awake. She looked around and found some discarded clothes to throw on. Then she grabbed her purse and walked outside where she found quite a scene in the hallway as last night's redhead ran out of Caleb's apartment sopping wet.

"Hey," she called out to Caleb.

"Now's not a good time," he told her.

"What happened?" she asked looking at his soaked t-shirt.

"My bathroom exploded," he told her.

"Alright," she said trying not to laugh. "I was going to grab a coffee. Should I make it two?"

"Wouldn't hurt," he said as he dialed the super.

Hanna gave him a weak smile and then bolted downstairs to the deli. She picked up two coffees and then headed back to her apartment where she found Caleb talking with the super.

"It seems the water pressure was so high it bore through the wall and dented the water main," the super told him. "It's going to take about a week to fix it."

"Okay thanks," Caleb shook his hand.

Hanna strolled over and handed Caleb a coffee.

"Tough break," she smiled.

"You're telling me," he sighed. "I am in dire need of a shower."

"You can use mine," she offered.

"I don't want to put you out," he said.

"When has that stopped you before," she scoffed.

"If you insist," he shrugged.

"I insist," she replied.

Hanna led him into her apartment and handed him a couple of clean towels before showing him the bathroom. Caleb stepped inside and closed the door as Hanna breathed a sigh of relief knowing she had just cleaned. While Caleb was in the shower, she straightened up around her apartment and did her best to be busy.

A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Hanna couldn't help but let her eyes scan his hard rock abs. Then he ran his hands through his long hair scattering water all over her hardwood floors. Her heart broke a little remembering the hour she had just spent mopping.

"Thanks," Caleb smiled.

"Anytime," she replied. Then she took a deep breath. "You're welcome to use my shower until your gets fixed. You already have a key after all."

"You don't have to do that," he told her, "but I do appreciate it."

"It's fine," she said. "It's actually kind of cool. Us sharing a bathroom again after all these years."

"Han," he took her hand, "look, I'm sorry if I've been..."

He paused and licked his lips before continuing. She melted at the sight of him.

"I've been a dick," he said finally, "and I'm sorry. I know it's no excuse but, after everything that happened, I just...I never thought I'd see you again, and when I did I had no idea how to act..."

"It was weird for me too," she replied. "I never thought we could be friends."

"So we're friends now?" he smiled.

"I think letting you borrow my shower means we're friends," she told him.

"Right, yeah, thanks again," he skittered toward the door. "I should get going."

"Bye," she waved as he slipped out the door.

Hanna stood dumbstruck by their most recent exchange. When she moved in a few months ago, the last thing she expected was a reunion with Caleb and she definitely would not have believed they would end up friends, pseudo roommates almost given the shower situation. Things were looking up.

* * *

Two weeks later, Caleb's shower was fixed but Hanna somehow missed the lingering scent of his cologne in her apartment when she got home from work. It reminded her of the days in high school when he snuck around her house and she wondered how it took so long for her mother to catch on.

On this particular day, she didn't have time to dwell on the feeling of emptiness that washed over her apartment. She was late and she needed to rush to the office. She hopped in the shower, destroying the last fragments of any trace of Caleb, and then scurried toward her office in Mid City.

It was a long day with countless meetings prepared but Melinda was leaving the office early and that gave Hanna a chance to make a fast break to get a head start on her Friday night in with a glass of pinot. But as she was leaving the office, Duncan came running toward her.

"Hey," she shrugged.

"I thought you'd like an advanced copy," he handed her a sealed envelope. "Coral just turned it in, and seeing as you were instrumental in securing the interview, I thought you would like to see it before it goes to print."

"Thanks," Hanna shoved the file in her bag. "I'll uh...see you Monday."

"Yeah," Duncan smiled.

Hanna left the building and headed back to her apartment. It was just getting dark when she opened the door to her studio and found Caleb standing in her kitchen next to a bag of takeout.

"Did you mix up your keys?" she teased. "You live next door."

"I wanted to thank you," he poured her a glass of wine, "for letting me invade your space."

"And you thought the most appropriate way to do so," she laughed, "was by once again invading my space."

"I'll admit," he laughed, "the logic is flawed but the intentions are pure."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Well," he said as he finished cleaning up, "I should get going and let you enjoy this feast."

"You're not staying?" she asked.

"I have somewhere to be," he replied.

"Thanks again," she walked him out.

"You're welcome," he stood in the doorway.

"Bye," she breathed as the door closed behind him.

She took a seat at the kitchen counter and dug through the contents of the takeout bag. Then she pulled out her laptop, and with it the copy of Coral's interview. She smiled and read through it. Tears streamed down her face as she recognized bits and pieces of her life with Caleb between the lines. She couldn't help but think that maybe there was still something to explore between her and Caleb.

* * *

**As always, ten reviews for the next chapter :)  
**


	8. Franklin & Bronson

**ROYAL TOWERS ~ 8 ~ FRANKLIN & BRONSON  
**

_ARTIST BY MISTAKE_

_by Coral St. John_

_As he strolls into the musty coffee shop, he exudes an air of nonchalance. Dressed in dark jeans and a long-sleeve raglan with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He flashes me a smile revealing a perfect white set of teeth, fit for a billboard on Sunset. Caleb Rivers is effortlessly cool and a bit of a bad boy. At least that's what he wants you to think._

_At an early age, he was put into the foster system, shuttled between homes until he reunited with his mother at age seventeen. Caleb has a checkered past as is usually the case with children from broken homes, but he says his troublesome ways came to a halt when he met a gentle-hearted blonde whom he refers to only as his Princess. _

_This Princess rescued him from the streets when he was breaking into high schools to get some uninterrupted sleep. He says she gave him the first home he has ever known and helped him get in touch with his mother. A few months later she managed to reunite him with his father as well. _

_While Caleb says he never got the happy nuclear family that every orphan dreams of, he has maintained a relationship with his parents and even moved to California to be closer to his mother and step-brothers. It makes you wonder how the boy who never had a home managed to become a staple in LA's art scene._

"_It just kind of happened," Caleb explains. "I had just finished a construction job and there were some pieces of scrap metal in the warehouse. I had some time to kill so I grabbed my blowtorch and that was my first _masterpiece_."_

_There's an icy disposition in his voice when he says the word _masterpiece_ but that's the only way to describe the four foot wrought iron sculpture depicting the silhouette of a woman. The piece is now permanently on display in Caleb's mother's living room __but his other sculptures are available for sale at his studio in West Hollywood. __But now we turn our attention__ back to the elusive Princess. _

"_She's amazing," Caleb gushes about her. "Probably the kindest person I will ever know. But headstrong, I never expected to win an argument against her. It's impossible."_

_He admits that even though she is still in his life, they are not together anymore. That doesn't stop him, however, from entertaining the notion of them becoming something more._

"_I love that girl," he bites his lip as he says it, "__but I screwed up. __She deserves someone better. __Someone who doesn't get into trouble and keep her lying awake at night worrying.__"_

_But is there any hope for the couple that once was?_

"_I don't think so," Caleb says with a solemn smile. __"She's awesome now. Way cooler than I'll ever be and she has her life together. As much as I'd love to give it another go, she would do best not to fraternize with the likes of me."_

_My time with Caleb is done. __He gives me a quick peck on the cheek before taking off and leaves me with a wealth on information to ponder over. Caleb isn't an artist in the way that most people are artistic or creative. _

_He grew into his art. After experiencing a lifetime of loss and disappointment, his feelings were manifested in the artwork he creates. It's organic and impulsive. __He never intended to have a lucrative career as an artist, somehow it fell into his lap eliciting envy from artists everywhere._

* * *

Hanna dropped the article on the countertop. She had never expected to find Caleb again. Seeing him in her apartment building, right next door in a fifty floor building, it was fate. Suddenly every kiss, every smile, every moment she had shared with Caleb was now flooding back to her. She wanted him. She needed him. She grabbed her keys and ran out of her apartment. Then she banged her fist against Caleb's door. She heard footsteps and knew he was inside.

"Hey," he answered the door wearing just a pair of boxers.

"I miss you," she dropped the article at his feet. "Caleb, I..."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. Then his lips came crashing down on hers. Hanna pressed her fingers to his warm chest and traced the scar above his left rib cage. Then she pulled away.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to say that," he smiled.

Out of the corner of her eye Hanna caught sight of a woman in his apartment. It was Coral St. John strolling through the apartment in her stupid red-bottom stilettos wearing just her bra and a pencil skirt.

"Yeah," she scoffed, "waiting with bated breath I see."

"Hanna, wait!" he called out as she ran back to her apartment.

She locked herself in and collapsed against the door breathing heavily. It was too good to be true. Of course, Caleb might have said those words for an article, but he wasn't ready to be her boyfriend again, or maybe ever. Maybe their relationship was best left unfinished, the ghost of something that had ended too soon.

She was on the verge of tears when there was a tap at the door. She didn't answer, she couldn't even look at his face.

"Hanna!" he pounded against the door. "I'm sorry. I can explain."

Hanna didn't turn around. She was angry and hurt, but mostly just disappointed in herself for believing that there was still something there. Caleb's knocks slowed down as he gave up. Then there was a pause before he slid the article back under her door with a note attached.

**Everything I said in there, it's true. I love you and I will do anything to prove it. I think you should hold onto this until you think I'm worthy again.**

Beneath the note he had taped his key to her apartment. Hanna wiped her tears and grabbed the key. It was over. Then she looked at the discarded food and wine on her kitchen counter. She couldn't imagine that the Caleb who brought her dinner and a bottle of pinot was the same person who had just shared intimate details of their life with a woman he had just met and then proceeded to invite her back to his apartment. She didn't know what to believe; the words written on the pages in front of her or the scene she had witnessed with her own eyes.

* * *

Hanna sat at her desk impatiently tapping her pencil against her desk as she tried to come up with a plausible concept for her next article. It was proving troublesome as her thoughts kept wandering to the image of a topless Coral strutting through Caleb's apartment. Fortunately a knock on her cubicle nameplate managed to spark her back to life. It was Coral.

"Can we talk?" Coral asked.

"We don't have to," Hanna shook her head.

"Please," Coral begged. "What you saw, it's not what it seemed."

"It doesn't matter," Hanna replied.

"Look," Coral sat down in an empty chair. "Yes, I went over to his place under the pretext of getting another quote in the hope that maybe we would strike up a torrid love affair any maybe I'd be his next muse. Isn't that what every girl dreams about?"

"I think maybe you're oversharing a little," Hanna told her curtly.

"Sorry," Coral shook her head. "I'm just saying it's my fault. I went over there and spilled a drink on myself in a lame attempt at seducing him. I know, I get all my relationship advice from _Clueless_ reruns so sue me. The point is, it didn't work. He's in love with you."

"Seriously Coral," Hanna protested. "It doesn't change anything between him and me."

"Just hear me out," Coral continued. "If I had known you were the mystery girl, I never would have gone over there. He spoke about you in a way that no man has ever talked about me. I admit, I wanted to feel just a fraction of that passion directed toward me. But it was wrong. He worships you, Hanna. You have to give him another chance."

"He's gotten plenty of chances," Hanna replied. "Caleb has a knack for telling everyone else how much he cares about me while I sit at home worrying about what trouble he's gotten into this time. I can't keep doing that forever. I just wish that everything he told you in that interview, he could say to my face."

"Here," Coral handed her a stack of notes. "It might not mean much, but you should have these. It's everything I didn't put in the article."

"Thanks," Hanna graciously accepted the papers.

"Again," Coral said before turning to leave, "I'm really sorry."

Hanna watched as her coworker returned to her office. Then grabbed the mismatched sheets of paper and dropped them in the bottom drawer of her desk before locking it and shoving the key in her pencil cup.


	9. Hollywood & Orange

**You keep asking for it, so here it is! This chapter is mature so read with caution**

* * *

**ROYAL TOWERS ~ 1 ~ HOLLYWOOD & ORANGE**

* * *

Hanna strolled out of a coffee shop with a latte in hand and half a dozen shopping bags weighing down her arms. She dropped the bags on a chair and took a seat at a cozy bistro table before pulling out her phone. She checked her phone and noticed a peculiarly high influx of emails.

"What the..." she breathed.

Then she opened her inbox and flipped through them. Duncan had taken the liberty of forwarding all of the replies to the online article about Caleb. Hanna scrolled through them. Most of them were delusional romantics gushing about their impossible love, but occasionally someone commented on Caleb's talents and ability with words, something she realized she missed about him.

She shut the phone off and shoved it in her purse. Then she picked up her bags and balanced her latte in hand as she crossed the street back to her building. She tapped the elevator call button and waited for the doors to open. When they did, she was shocked to find Caleb standing in the car.

"Oh hi," she smiled weakly as she stepped inside and dropped her bags on the ground.

"Going up?" he asked.

She nodded. An awkward silence filled the moving lift as neither made eye contact. Hanna bit her lip and pulled out her cell phone to try and look busy but she was only met with a barrage of emails regarding the article written about Caleb's endless love for her.

Finally Caleb couldn't take the silence anymore. He pressed the stop button on the elevator panel and the car came to a halt. Hanna looked away from her phone and saw Caleb smiling at her.

"What?" she spat at him.

"I miss you," he said. "Ever since, you know, you don't even look at me, much less talk to me. I know things will never be the same but I just wish..."

"Shut up!" she snapped. "I don't want to do this right now."

"If not now, when?" he asked. "Do I need to make an appointment?"

"Stop being smart," she sighed. "Turn it back on."

"Hanna please," he told her, "just listen. If you still hate me, then fine, I'll never talk to you again."

"Okay," she rolled her eyes.

"I just want you to know that nothing happened between Coral and me," he explained. "She ambushed me..."

"I know," Hanna cut him off. "She told me everything. That's not the issue at hand."

"Then what is it?" he pleaded. "Not talking to you is driving me insane."

"That's exactly it," she told him. "You don't talk to me. You have been dishonest with me since day one."

"Is this about Jenna?" he scoffed. "Han, that was ages ago and I thought we were over that. Besides, I remember you keeping some important stuff from me."

"I did," she said solemnly. "I lied to you and to everyone but I came clean to you about A and Mona. We agreed to tell each other everything but you ruined that when you went to Ravenswood and cut me out of your life. You lied to me about the curse, about Miranda. All of it! And I don't think I can ever trust you again."

She slammed the button to get the car back in motion. Then she grabbed ahold of the railing to steady herself. Caleb sighed losing faith as they arrived at their floor.

"Han," he inched toward her, "I'm so sorry. It kills me that I hurt you but you have to know that I still love you. I'll always love you."

Her lip quivered. This was exactly what she had always been waiting for. She needed Caleb to tell her that he would move the earth and the sun and moon for her. His eyes looked at her longingly and she melted. This was the moment she had dreamt about.

Caleb snaked a hand around her waist and his lips came crashing down on hers. He pressed her against the stainless steel walls and traced every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She dropped the bags she was carrying and slid her fingers underneath his t-shirt. The elevator doors opened but neither bothered to acknowledge their stop until they heard the sound of a man clearing his throat.

"Shit," Hanna detangled herself from Caleb and moved her hair to the side.

Caleb chuckled and grabbed her bags before following her into the hallway. The man stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Hanna burst into a fit of laughter and she clutched the wall in an effort to regain her composure.

"Sorry," she said finally standing up. Then she looked around. "Caleb, this isn't our floor."

"Come on," he grabbed her bags, "we'll take the stairs."

They bolted for the stairwell and Caleb followed her up three flights, stealing kisses all the way up. They arrived at the correct floor and stumbled into the hallway. Hanna pulled out her key and let them into her studio. They dropped their things on the floor and Caleb pressed her agains the door, closing it behind them.

His hands roamed her body once more and she smiled as their lips met again. Caleb's fingers slid slowly down her thigh and then disappeared under her dress. She held her breath as he slid her bottoms out of the way and slowly kissed his way down her chest until he was kneeling at her feet.

"Holy shit," she laughed as he hiked up her dress and helped her step out of the lacy black thong.

Caleb's mouth connected with the skin below her belly button eliciting a moan from her lips. She dug her hands in his hair, guiding him as her heart beat faster and faster until he felt her legs give out and she slid slowly down the wall.

"I love it," he whispered in her ear, "when you make that sound."

"It's your turn," she readjusted her dress and walked him toward the bed.

Hanna pushed him gently onto the bed and straddled his chest, her legs landing on either side of him. She pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside before covering his chest in kisses while she tugged at his belt. Caleb kicked off his jeans and Hanna adjusted herself to let him enter her.

"Fuck, Hanna.." he panted.

"Just wait," she smirked tracing the sensitive scar where his spleen had once resided.

Caleb winced slightly and then moved her hand aside. She kissed the pink scar tissue draping her hair across his chest. Caleb smiled and tugged at the zipper on her dress. Hanna slipped it off over her head and flung it aside. Caleb's mouth fell open as he took in the sight of her pink flesh. The image made his heart race and he slid his hands across her taught stomach, resting them beside her supple breasts.

* * *

Hanna opened her eyes and looked to see Caleb sleeping soundly next to her. Trying not to wake him, she leaned across the bed and grabbed his black button down. She wrapped it around herself and tiptoed toward the fridge. As silently as she could, she opened it and leaned over to examine the contents.

Then she heard footsteps behind her and felt a pair of hands slide across her stomach. She smiled and leaned her head against Caleb's shoulders. He caressed her exposed abdomen igniting a flurry of butterflies in her stomach.

"I was thinking," he whispered in her ear, "I might take a shower. Could I borrow a towel?"

"They're in the linen closet," she turned around and pointed at it.

"Or you could show me," he winked.

Hanna smirked. Just like old times.


End file.
